


Retrouvaille

by tteotl1718



Series: Loving the Enemy [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blankets, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Confessions, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Cryogenics, Fake Science, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I suck at writing action, Introspection, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Kuron Needs a Hug, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Mind Meld, Miscommunication, Outer Space, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soul-Searching, Space Battles, Space Flight, Stars, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, real science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteotl1718/pseuds/tteotl1718
Summary: Retrouvaille (french) - finding each other again, to find oneself again, to find one’s way again; a rediscovery.---After the mission aboard the clone ship, Kuron grows ill and his genetic structure slowly begins to break down. Desperate to save their friend, Pidge determines that there is only one thing that can save Kuron – the viable DNA of Takashi Shirogane.Keith must keep moving forwards if the team is to save their friend – but the Black Lion will not be ignored forever.





	Retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> When I started Loving the Enemy, I never thought people would pay attention beyond Feindesliebe. It became a little project that I fell in love with, and it's helped me get back into the swing of writing. It's helped me develop a system for writing, helped me see the flaws in my style and how I can work at it.  
> But today, when I was writing this, I wrote it for the artist behind everything. [@theprojectava's](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com) [artwork](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/163881172258/feindesliebe-ger-loving-your-enemies-they) is the reason that this series is here, and I want to especially dedicate this chapter to them.  
> \---  
> So, enjoy this monster that I wrote!

_“This is our last chance!” Shiro’s voice somehow seemed to gain power as he declared, “Let’s finish this!”_

_Giving it his all, Keith threw the control of the Red Lion forwards, knowing that it would be enough. Knowing that it was everything they had to give. All around him, he heard and felt the other Paladins doing the same, their bond powerful between them. They flew right at Zarkon, sword at the ready. Keith would know._

_Keith was the sword._

_There was a blinding flash as the Robeast and Voltron collided, and for one moment, Keith feared that everything had ended._

_But when vision returned, he saw it. Zarkon’s Robeast had been pierced true by the sword of Voltron. They had done it._

_Suddenly, Zarkon’s hands clamped down on the warrior, sending powerful waves of negative energy into the head._

_Into Shiro._

_He could vaguely hear Shiro’s own muffled pained cries as the negative energy began to attack him as well._

_Suddenly, everything stopped and Keith felt a power surge through his lion that he had never felt before. The sword came to life in his hands, energy wrapping around it like fire, slamming through into Zarkon’s form._

_Quickly, Keith pulled the sword back, and drove it back in, deeper this time, feeling everyone’s thoughts with his own. It was a vague sensation, but he could see them, focused only on their goal and not each other._

_Everyone let out a scream, channeling their energy, their anger, their desperation at Zarkon and everything he had ever done._

_With a powerful slice, Voltron drove the blazing sword up through Zarkon, and light surrounded them all once again. Voltron was ripped apart as Zarkon’s beast discharged._

_Keith heard a powerful scream from a voice familiar, and for one second, he thought it was Shiro screaming his name._  

“ _Shiro_!”

Bolting upright, Keith gasped for air as he cried out into the empty space of his room.

Panting for a breath he hadn’t realized was stolen, Keith felt a familiar ache wash over him. It was in his lungs, in his chest, and it clouded his mind. He hung his head, remembering that day all over again. Their victory, while profound, had felt hollow in Shiro’s disappearance. They had won, but at what cost to them?

He looked at his door, and thought a moment. Everyone was probably asleep. But that hadn’t stopped Keith from going to Kuron’s room before.

He sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling above his bunk.

On nights like this, before he had become the leader of Voltron, he would simply reach into Red’s presence and she would instantly calm him. She was much calmer when battle wasn’t around them, the wild fire within her a calm ember glow he could soothe himself with. But now, as he reached for the space within him, he felt only the faint thread that connected him to the Black Lion. He glanced at the Black Bayard across the room from him and he sighed softly. It shouldn’t have been his. The Black Lion had refused to bond with him ever since it had chose him to be its Paladin.

He frowned, and rolled onto his side, away from the door. He just wished he could leap out of bed, get into a flight pod and be selfish for one moment, one day again. To scrounge up any sort of clue, now that he had a basis of where to look. The sheets gathered in his fingers as he tightly clung to them, the fabric rough in his fist.

For just one moment, couldn’t he be selfish?

He fell back to sleep before he could answer himself.

~*~

The healing pods were as cruel as they were a blessing. Keith had never been in one himself, but he had seen what they had done for Lance and for Shiro when they both needed them.  They were able to coax the cells in each of their bodies to heal at an accelerated rate thanks to them being unconscious at the time. However, staring at them now, Keith couldn’t help but feel unease stirring in his gut.

It had started with the coughing. Little bouts here and there that shorted his breath, making him pause to do even the simplest of tasks. They grew stronger by the varga, then he developed a fever. Perhaps it had been coming to form while he coughed, but the fever followed and made him sway from its sheer force the following day. Then came the fainting which prompted action from the team.

Keith turned to the others. “You’re sure?” he murmured, looking to them uneasily. “It could just be exhaustion; we all have been put under a lot of stress.” He said, hoping beyond hope they would just listen to him.

The Paladins and Coran exchanged glances before Allura spoke up. “We’re certain, Keith. We are all tired, but none have reacted in such a violent matter.” She said gently, pleading with the leader to understand.

Keith looked down at the ground and then turned back to the pod, staring at Kuron’s limp form inside. The clone had fallen ill and it was Lance who had put him into the pod when he had fainted. Kuron had been apparently just walking to the bridge with the Blue Paladin when he had just fell to the ground. Pidge had been the one to find Keith in the Black Lion’s hangar, trying to strength their bond and scan for Shiro. Keith felt guilty that he hadn’t noticed Kuron’s condition if it had gotten as bad as quickly as they had said.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t notice the change in his demeanor, Keith. I noticed and Kuron and I have only just been hanging out since we all got back from that clone creator… ship… thingie. I mean, he and I are like buddies now, but he’s still closest to you.” Lance pointed out, seeming to be on a nervous tirade as he spoke.

“But it’s only been a few quintants. How could anything have affected him so badly?” He asked, still looking at Kuron’s face. The clone didn’t look like he was in pain, but rather like he was saddened, even if his eyes were closed.

No one answered Keith right away and he turned back to the others, waiting and felt his chest tighten in fear when they all exchanged glances. How bad could the news be if they were _all_ debating on who would tell him? Hunk started, voice gentle and clearly trying to be light about whatever he had to say.

“Well, see… remember those pellets that Kuron protected Allura and you from on the Galra ship?” He began slowly.

Keith did remember. He remembered Kuron’s cry as he yanked Allura and Keith back when the clone reached into his undershirt to throw them to the ground. He remembered the panic he felt when Kuron was swallowed by the green smoke, only for the cloud to go up in flames when he raked his glowing hand through it, charging at the clone. He suddenly tensed. Kuron hadn’t been wearing a helmet. Allura and Keith were wearing their helmets, as was all of team Voltron. Kuron had even jokingly told him the day after when questioned that it smelled worse than Coran’s cooking, for star’s sake!

He felt his blood run cold. “No.” He breathed. How had Keith been so oblvious?

Coran nodded. “I’m afraid so. It was a biological weapon that the Galra seemed to have developed for their clones in emergencies. It essentially gets into the bloodstream through inhalation and begins to break down the clone’s very molecular structure-"

Keith took a step to steady himself as he touched his head, ears suddenly ringing and feeling like the world just got ripped out from under him. Coran’s voice faded away as Keith processed just the beginning sentence, realizing how Keith really had been so stupid. He had been so focused on everything else, _anything else_ that he had missed out on. Kuron had clung to Keith ever since that first night together, that one night when Keith selfishly thought he could replace Shiro with Kuron.

Even Lance had noticed!

A hand was there instantly to steady him, making Keith look up as he saw Lance and Pidge had rushed to his side, concern on their faces. Lance had his arms halfway up, like he was about to embrace Keith, but wasn’t sure how he would react. He blinked a few times and swallowed, closing his eyes. “Is… is he going to be okay?” he asked, voice cracking a little bit.  He felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder. Keith found that he didn’t have the will to try and shrug him off, just opening his eyes and looking at Coran and Allura pleadingly from under his bangs.

They only stared at him with sorrow.

Keith felt his mind blank and one thing played in his head over and over.

The emptiness spreading within him was hauntingly familiar. Deep, bone piercing and aching. Strong, consuming, and desperate.

He had experiences this loss twice before, and Keith had barely survived both times. He felt something stir in the back of his head, but Keith could barely concentrate on it.

_Pilot Error. Pilot Error._

He was suddenly all alone again, abandoned, forgotten, left behind, _pilot error, why he promised me, he promised-_

Keith bowed his head, clenching his fists, hearing the voices of his teammates but not registering their words as a quiet ringing deafened Keith. He didn’t hear them, but he felt Lance’s warm embrace as he hugged him, Pidge rubbing Keith’s back awkwardly. Keith instantly latched onto Lance, allowing himself this one moment of weakness. This one selfish moment. He could feel his throat closing up with grief, could feel the tears in his eyes, but he didn’t dare let them fall.

Keith’s selfish moment had already passed.

~*~

Kuron smiled weakly at Keith, pale and his eyes a little glassy. “Coran and Allura already told me.” He murmured softly.

Keith was sitting beside him in the infirmary, a blanket over Kuron’s shoulders and a cup of heated water in his hands to help soothe him. He looked so… helpless. Keith felt just as helpless looking at him, knowing that Kuron was being attacked in a way that Keith could not protect him from. It frustrated him to no end, just like it had frustrated him when he learned what the Galra had done to Shiro-

 _Stop_.

Keith looked at Kuron, pushing all other thoughts away. Kuron was who needed him right now. “Don’t worry.” He said gently, smiling. “I’ll find a way to save you. That’s why Allura recommended that we put you in a cryopod for now instead of the healing pods. It’ll buy us time.”

Kuron sighed softly, looking away from Keith and down into his drink. “I know you mean well, Keith, but I cannot help but think of what my brother…. What that other clone said on the ship.” He murmured.

Keith frowned at the unpleasant memory. He remembered the sickeningly sweet laugh, the taunts, the horrible trick in that damned clone’s _voice_. “What was borrowed… why, do you think he means something by that?” he asked. Kuron didn’t answer. Keith glanced at him. “Kuron, he was just trying to throw us off. To unbalance and scare us.” He said, pressing.

Kuron still didn’t answer him.

Keith turned to him fully, his knees against the steps before the cryopods. “Kuron, what-“

“I’m a clone, Keith. I give no illusion to myself that I will ever be a true person. What was borrowed isn’t the complete message.” His voice was heavy, as if bearing a weight that Keith couldn’t comprehend lifting. It made him feel more helpless, angrier, and he frowned deeper.

“Then what is the complete message? Because it sounds like an enemy tried to throw you off and you’re letting him.” He snapped. He didn’t mean to be rash. Intentionally.

Kuron looked at him and Keith’s frown faded and he sighed, running his hands through his thick hair. “Sorry, I just-“

“No, I understand, Keith. Don’t worry, it’s okay.” Kuron soothed as he reached over and rubbed his knee, smiling and comforting _him_. This was wrong. Keith wasn’t the one that was sick, Keith wasn’t the one that had just been told that he would be frozen in a cryopod, Keith wasn’t the one that was _dying_.

Keith glared at the ground next to his legs. “It’s _not_ okay. Kuron, you’ve already been through so much, you’ve already endured _enough_... why can’t something just go right? Why can’t something good happen?” He said, feeling his fists uncurl, limp at his sides as his anger melted into defeated sadness. He looked at Kuron, and saw a sad smile on the clone’s pale face.

“Keith, the bad stuff happening to me? It isn’t happening to him, oka-“

“Shut up! I’m not thinking about him!” Keith lied, surging forwards and hugging Kuron tightly. “Please, don’t. Okay, Kuron?” he said, holding the stunned clone close. “I’m going to find a way to help you, I’m going to _save_ you!

Keith felt Kuron’s arms around him, and already he could feel the strength that had been sapped from the flesh one. “I know, Keith. I know.”

Keith stayed, holding him until Coran came into the room with Allura, ready to prep Kuron for the cryopod.

Keith stayed, watching him and giving him as strong of a smile as he could when Kuron looked at him one last time through the glass before he closed his eyes and the sleep of the pod overtook him.

Keith refused to go when Coran called an all clear for Kuron’s health.

Keith refused to move from the healing pod for the first day after that. He kept telling himself that Coran’s scans were still preliminary that something could come up. That Kuron would be strong enough to fight whatever this was. He kept telling himself that if anyone could find a solution, it would be Coran, Pidge or Hunk.

They had to.

He glanced up at Kuron’s form. They had turned the healing pod into a cryopod, hoping to slow the degeneration process so that they could buy Kuron more time. He looked a little more relaxed right now, but Keith had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of his angle as well as the soft pained expression could easily be mistaken for relief if someone didn’t know what to look for.

But Keith _knew_. He knew Shiro better than anyone, and no matter what, Kuron _was_ Shiro. He hated thinking that, but that was what he knew. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, turning away. He felt shame creep through him and he buried his face into his hands. He had promised Kuron that he would try not to compare him to Shiro anymore, but… but it was so hard. Considering the circumstances, it made sense as to why Keith was desperately clinging to Kuron’s life.

He got up fast, beginning to pace. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to try and clear his head. _Patience…_

Keith clenched his fists tightly, feeling the guilt wash through him. This wasn’t fair.

He turned back to look at Kuron and suddenly, he couldn’t hold back the words any longer. “I’m sorry. I-I haven’t been fair.” He went to the pod, pressing his hand to the glass. It was freezing under his touch, but Keith didn’t care. He stared at Kuron’s face, wishing that he could actually hear Keith’s words instead of being sealed away.

“I love him, Kuron.” Keith felt a dead smile curl on his lips, a scoff in his voice at the admission. “I loved him so much that it ached, like a wound. Every single day, just seeing him smile, it would reopen and I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t care. I wanted him to smile, even if It meant that it wouldn’t be directed at me. I valued his happiness and our friendship too much. But…” Keith licked his lips and sighed, closing his eyes and feeling his shoulders drop. “But when you came along and you… you kissed me…” Keith inhaled shakily. He was a rotten person.

“At first it was just because you were him. You were him in every sense. His voice, his stupid hair, his smile. You were him right down to his DNA-" Keith froze, eyes going wide at his own words.

DNA. Kuron’s DNA.

 _Shiro’s DNA_.

Keith looked up, a hopeful smile growing. A small idea formed, a flickering of hope that could be scattered away at any point, but Keith had an idea. Keith _knew_ what to do now. He vaguely felt a vibration at the back of his skull, but he ignored it, all of his attention forwards and staring at his friend.

“I know a way to save you.” He turned, his hand leaving a faint mark on the glass. He ran to the door, before he hesitated in the archway, and glanced back. His hand left a wet smear, and if anyone looked at it at the right angle, it was right over Kuron’s chest. Keith smiled. “I will save you. I owe you that.”

He turned and ran from the medical bay, his stride widening as his feet guided him by memory alone through the castle’s corridors.  His mind was racing, a fire ignited in his thoughts as the idea grew, feeding on his hope and other thoughts that he was stringing together.

Keith reached the doors to the Green Lion’s hangar soon enough and they opened for him. Pidge and Hunk were there, leaning over some equipment. Pidge turned and blinked, raising her head. “Keith?” she asked as he walked over quickly. There was a new eagerness to him.

“DNA.” Keith said, the letters bursting past his lips.

Pidge raised a brow, not exactly impressed. “Uh… yeah. What about DNA?”

Keith grinned. “Kuron’s DNA is what is being broken down. But he was also built from DNA, standing to reason that there is technology that could _rebuild_ him if we got the right materials.” He said excitedly.

Pidge tensed, straightening in her seat. “Keith, you can’t just rebuild DNA-"

“The Galra have, Pidge.” Keith interrupted. “Kuron is proof of that.”

Hunk spoke, his voice disbelieving behind Pidge. “Look, Keith, buddy, you cannot be seriously suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

Keith nodded, looking between the two of them. The whirlwind in his brain was powerful and strong, pushing away any doubts that he had, that they were presenting. This would work.

Pidge’s eyes widened and she looked a little paler in the face of the daunting task that Keith was asking for them. “Keith, _no_.”

“Keith, _yes_.” He insisted, smiling just because he could. Protesting made him feel childlike, but he didn’t care.

“Do not think you can just… just… _meme_ your way into talking me into this!” Pidge said, getting to her feet. “Keith, you are asking if we could _rebuild a person_ using one of the singular most complex features that creates an individual!”

Keith looked at her, pushing against her doubt with his own certainty. “No, I’m not saying we rebuild him entirely! There has to be a slight anomaly in Kuron’s DNA that separates him entirely from Shiro. The slight that makes him out as a clone, not as Shiro!” Pidge opened her mouth to protest, but Keith kept going. “Look, Shiro’s DNA is the building blocks and the foundation, but Kuron has also been independent enough where his own strands of DNA have begun to emerge. If we can reintroduce Shiro’s DNA to counterattack the effects, Kuron’s cells might just register with the additional DNA and pull through!” Keith knew how crazy it sounded. Okay, how a lot crazy that it sounded. But he was the pilot of a mystical gigantic robot lion; things could be crazier.

Pidge blinked. “…who are you and what have you done with Keith? How did you…” she was beginning to see his plan, see it how he had and… it was crazy enough to actually be feasible.

Keith frowned, a little perturbed. “Hey, I was a fighter pilot. I had to learn more than just navigation and flying techniques.” He said, sounding a little offended.

Pidge ignored him and turned to look at Hunk. “We would need both his DNA and some of Shiro’s for this to even begin to remotely work. It would have to be like… like a gene bomb that we could implement into him. I’m sure with the Altean tech and the healing pod we could make it work without too many hiccups.”

Hunk frowned. “We would also need to isolate specific gene sequences. You know, the ones that are vulnerable to the breakdown… but we also need Shiro’s DNA to be fresh. DNA may have a half life of five hundred and twenty-one years, but the DNA he would have left behind on the ship may not be a complete picture of what we need.” He glanced at Keith who was listening intently.

Hunk seemed to be frozen at the expression on Keith’s face. It was so full of desperate hope and need that Hunk was taken aback for a moment. “Can you do it?” The leader of Voltron murmured, voice thin and weak.

Hunk looked at Pidge, the two of them silently speaking to each other. They both turned to Keith again and Pidge nodded, determined. “We can try.”

~*~

“Nope! No way! Nuh uh, absolutely _not_!” Coran had adamantly been protesting this since the moment Pidge had announced what she and Hunk had determined.

Lance sighed. “Coran.” He looked positively stressed and like he was trying to placate Coran, but the orange haired advisor spoke right on.

“What you are suggesting is absolutely unfounded! Crazy! Insane!”

“Coran.” Allura tried, looking mildly annoyed.

“The last time we went for the Galra Command, everything almost fell apart!”

“Coran.” Keith tried, desperately trying to reign in his annoyance in. His arms were folded tightly across his chest.

“And that’s not even mentioning the _Druids!_ Did you learn nothing when I warned you of Honerva!? Do you not remember how even Allura and Kolivan together barely made it out alive?! She’s twisted and _dangerous-_ "

“ _Coran!_ ” The team spoke as one now, all of them desperate to get the older Altean’s attention _and preferably to get him to stop talking_. Coran snapped his gaze to them, opening his mouth but Keith beat him to the punch, desperate but firm. “This is the only way to save Kuron’s life. The alternative would be…” Keith took a shuddering breath, the implied ending of his sentence hanging in the air. He looked at Coran again, determined. “But we don’t have that sort of time. It’s not fair keep him on ice until it’s convenient for us.”

Coran frowned. “Keith, I know how you feel. I do, I understand your urgency to save him. But, this is just too dangerous.”

Allura stepped up, surprising Keith a little. “Coran, I understand your fears.” She cast a side glance at Keith, fighting a smile. “Believe me, I had to check my own hearing when they first suggested it and this took a _lot_ of convincing.” She turned back to her advisor. “But I believe that this is the best solution, for not only Kuron but for the team. We can gain some time by surprise attacking the Druids in order to get Shiro’s DNA as well as perhaps even stop them from creating further abominations.”

Lance chimed in, making Keith suddenly feel pride bloom in his chest. “Not only that, but we can finally avenge everything they did to Shiro when they took him on Kerberos.”

Hunk nodded. “And get valuable information on the Galra while we attack the Druids.”

“Maybe even find some information about my family while we are there.” Pidge completed.

Coran opened his mouth but Keith felt determination burn through him. He felt a nudge in the back of his mind, but he ignored it as he spoke with such confidence. “Coran, I understand your fears. I really do. We have all seen firsthand what the Galra can do when provoked. But this… this madness with cloning and everything else has to end. Whether we like it or not, the Galra do have everything we need to get further ahead than where we are.”

Everyone is silent and Keith continues to speak, feeling a little more confident as he spoke. “This isn’t about finding Shiro anymore. This isn’t about us. It’s about Kuron. For once, I want to do something for him that means he can and will have a shot at a peaceful life. He deserves that. He’s risked so much for Voltron and we’ve barely even begun to acknowledge it. We have to make that right and we have to do that now.” He said.

Keith looked around his friends, who were all staring at him with something like shock and for a moment, he was worried that he had pushed too far. Then, they began to grin, confidence growing in their eyes and Keith suddenly felt the prodding in the back of his head wrap around his mind; a deep ancient purr filled his head and Keith knew he had done something right. For the first time since he became leader, Keith felt like he had truly said something worthy of that title. It was small, it was a little selfish, but it was a start.

Allura’s smile was brilliant at his words, but it was Lance’s eager look that had him going, making him stand a little straighter. Keith felt a smile grow on his own face and the purring in his mind deepened.

Coran finally sighed. “Alright… I will begin to plot our course.”

Keith smiled weakly in relief and turned to look at his team. “Pidge, start sweeping communications; find out anything we need to know prior to going into the base. Hunk-“ he swung to look at the Yellow Paladin. “See if you can cloak our own signal. Block all frequencies. I do not want Lotor getting wind of this.” Hunk nodded with Pidge and the two of them ran to their control seats.

“Allura.” Keith turned to her. “I want you to help Pidge think of any alternatives that you can think of. Things that may go wrong and fail safes. Everything. Okay?” he murmured.

The princess nodded, and went to Pidge’s side.

Keith turned to the final member of his team. His expression softened, and Lance looked a little startled. “Lance… do you think… do you think I’m making the right call here?” he murmured quietly while the others got to work. He prayed that none of them heard himl this was a little hard enough to admit to just Lance, even with the growing trust between the two of them.

Lance’s brilliant blue eyes blinked, clearly startled. He glanced around at the teammates, blinking before he furrowed his brows slightly. “Why are you asking me?”

Keith glanced at the others before motioning for Lance to follow as he walked to the doorway of the bridge. Lance’s footsteps beside his were a comfort. Keith turned to him as soon as they rounded a corner away from the bridge. Lance’s eyes were already on him and Keith knew he could… he could be honest. “I am asking you because I value your opinion, Lance.”

Lance blinked rapidly and smiled weakly before he began to talk with hands moving. “Well, we both know that I can help keep your impulsiveness in line, but-“

“Lance.” Keith interrupted him gently. He crossed his arms, shrinking a little into his shoulders. Lance saw the seriousness and froze, one hand stroking his chin, the other on his hip. Keith took a deep breath. “You’re the pilot of the Red Lion. That’s… if I had to choose anyone out of this entire team to pilot Red, I would have picked you, even before she had.” He murmured. “You’re the right hand of Voltron. My right hand man. You proved that on Thayserix when…” Keith’s eyes darted away from Lance at the memory.

_Keith, don’t do this!_

_Yeah, you kinda did. But now we have to go fix it._

_Roger that, team leader!_

Lance’s hands lowered to his side. Keith looked at him again. “You’re also the only person on this team who knows me almost as well as Shiro does. I trust you, Lance.”

Lance looked taken aback at Keith’s words. Keith bit his lip, waiting. He was curled in around himself slightly, feeling vulnerable. It was like when he had first told Shiro about his parents back when they were in the Garrison. Waiting for the pity, the confusion. Waiting to be pushed away.

Lance took a breath and looked thoughtful. “Well… I know that you’re doing this for Kuron and not for yourself. That’s a start.” Lance began slowly. Keith looked at him. Lance finally looked at him again and smiled. “Keith, listen. You’re putting something before your own needs. Yeah, this is all for Kuron, but you were right. The cloning has to end, this could aid all of us in the war, _and_ for once, we might gain an advantage against both Lotor and the empire.” Lance took a step to him and Keith raised his head in surprise when Lance put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

No other words were needed.

Keith smiled. Lance smiled back and nodded to him before he headed back to the bridge to help however he could. Keith watched him go, taking in Lance’s words. He remembered how Lance had come to him shortly after they had found Kuron, expressing his own fears. He made a mental note to talk to Lance about how he truly valued his place on the team.

He uncrossed his arms, standing straighter, when the presence in his mind pressed into him again. It was a faint tugging sensation, guiding him.

Keith frowned and turned, walking away from the bridge and following the feeling. It felt a lot like the link he had once felt when he had been unknowingly following the presence of the Blue Lion.

Keith smiled to himself. That had been so long ago, it felt like. That very feeling had changed his life and the lives of four other people so drastically. Leading them to something greater… something that was definitely worth leaving the Garrison.

He wasn’t too surprised when the pull led him to the hangar of the Black Lion. The lights, always on, glistened off of the deep colors on the great lion.

Chuckling to himself, he walked into the hangar, pausing to stare up at the Lion’s eyes, body prickling a little as he registered the sensation of being watched. “What’s wrong, Black? Why did you call me here?” he asked, feeling a little nervous. He always felt much smaller than he truly was whenever the Lion reached out to him, but for now, he could sense a mild bit of annoyance in their link. The Black Lion’s head lowered a little, looking at him and suddenly its eyes flashed with a brilliant flare of quintessence the presence in his head grew stronger, almost overwhelmingly fast.

He tensed slightly. The Black Lion’s purr was breathy and far off, as if echoing from far away. He felt faint impressions roll between them; ancient thoughts of loneliness and solitary reflection. The feeling of two already bonded; a web that was strained and pulling before it snapped. Then a new sensation of a flame entering his chest, igniting and then blazing as it spread through his limbs, a singular thread pulling out of his chest.

Keith felt overwhelmed at the sensations, trying to decipher what the lion was trying to say.

Lance’s voice cut into the connection, but it was wrong. Far off, echoing and more like a memory…

_It’s pointless! The Black Lion hates all of us!_

Suddenly, Allura’s voice came into the thick of it as well, seeming to come from another memory, far off and calling to Keith.

_Keith, the Black Lion hasn’t responded to any of us. You have to try._

_The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone._

Then Coran’s voice called out to him, Pidge’s and Hunk’s far off as well as the memories swelled in his head. Keith stumbled back, bracing himself again the wall with wide eyes.

_You piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro. Perhaps you are the one._

_If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron._

_The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and is in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation._

Keith closed his eyes tightly as the memories, the voices surrounded him. It felt like they were coming out of the very air around him and he grit his teeth from the sheer force of the link growing between him and Black, one hand coming up to hold his head.

_I’m not like you. I can’t lead them like you._

Keith’s eyes flew open at his own voice.

_Hey Lance, I got your lion back!_

_You got it! See you on the other side!_

_This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire… I have to take it!_

_I know I’m not Shiro. But he’s in trouble, we have to help him._

_I have to know! Where did the knife come from!_

Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes, his vision in front of him becoming blurry. The purring, along with the voices, increased in volume, curling around him. The voices quieted until they were drowned out by a single voice.

 _It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am_.

As Keith’s declaration rang through him, making his body positively vibrate, he heard five distinct roars echoing through him, joining the voices. He had never felt so… complete.

The voices then ceased altogether, the silence maddening now in the aftermath but the purring remained in his head. The sensation of the Black Lion in his mind was powerful, wrapped around him protectively. He had never felt this before from the Lion, and he still wasn’t… why did it show him this?

Suddenly, single voice or many speaking together whispered in his mind. _I chose you for a reason. You are mine_. Then the purring and the voice withdrew with a lingering whisper., The sensation of being protected retreated as well, leaving Keith feeling cold and weak, but the link was there. It was _there_ , as it had been with Red. Burning in the back of his mind, strong and true. Through it, he faintly felt four other threads. Branches from his bond, which was the root of the threads.

Keith slowly smiled as he realized what the Black Lion had done. He looked back up to the Lion, having resumed its position as if Keith wasn’t there. “Thank you.” He whispered to Black.

He pushed himself off the wall, and Keith walked out of the hangar, a new strength in his step. He truly was no longer alone.

~*~

Keith stared at Pidge’s findings with suspicion. “This… this can’t be right.” He said, trying not to snap at Hunk to stop breathing on his face as everyone crowded Pidge’s chair. Pidge glanced at Keith, the frown on her face telling him that _yes, Keith, this is what she found. This is right_.

“I told you; this distress beacon was intercepted; that’s the only reason that I found it in the first place.” She turned back to the holoscreens glowing faintly in front of her. “Someone else is looking for the base, just like us. And either that could be Lotor, or someone who doesn’t want the Galra to know that Command is in trouble. Either way-“

“-we have to move quickly.” Hunk finished. Everyone looked at Keith. It’s time.

He took a breath and nodded. “This means that we have to go in quick and get this done before we lose our chance.” He looked over at Allura. “Prep a wormhole and then get to the Blue Lion.”

Everyone took off for their own lions in each of their chutes. Keith still wasn’t used to going to the one in the center, but he felt more confident, knowing what was waiting for him there, especially after Black’s bonding with Keith.

He spoke with a firm determination. “We can do this, Team Voltron. Stay together, watch each others’ backs and we can go from there. Ready?” He grinned, sliding forwards in the Black Lion’s cockpit when he felt their connections through Black.

Allura’s connection with Blue was calm but deep as the ocean. “We’re with you, Keith.”

“Let’s do this!” Hunk called, voice as steady and strong as the earth.

“Roger that, Keith!” Pidge laughed, fierce and untamable like the forest.

Lance answered. “Right behind you buddy!” His voice was bright and dangerous. Keith smiled to himself. Lance was fire itself. He had been right.

The call off was cheesy, and it was so not what Keith was used to. But it was him and his team. His family. He looked up into the empty space and thought of Kuron. Waiting for them, in pain as his own molecular structure broke down, betraying him. “Just hang on, Kuron.” He whispered. “I’ll be back, and then we’ll talk, okay? You’ll get better.”

Taking another deep breath, Keith looked forwards again, hands tightening on the controls. He watched the lights of the tunnel ahead slowly turn on and he grinned, and with one hand adjusting his already sure grip, Keith shoved forwards. “Let’s go!”

The Lions flew from the Castle, and Keith led them straight through the wormhole, Coran following behind with the castle.

Keith took a moment to recollect himself,

Kuron’s soft smile as he looked at Keith with such tenderness. His arms around Keith as he urged him to sleep. His eyes, shimmering with hurt when Keith yelled at him for not being Shiro, for acting like he was. Kuron’s lips pressed against his, Keith returning the kiss desperately.

_You’re also human, Keith. You’re a living thing. You deserve to treat yourself as one, and that includes taking care of yourself._

Keith felt his chest tighten. He closed his eyes briefly at the memory. This was… so confusing. Kuron had been nothing but selfless for him, respecting him and reaching out to him because his love had been born from a love Shiro had held for him. But Keith couldn’t… he cared for Kuron.

But he couldn’t do more than that. He swore to himself that as soon as Kuron was up and able, he would try to remain calm and tell him everything. Tell him and untangle this web in his head.  

They passed through the other side of the wormhole, and Keith looked up and tensed at what he saw.

He remembered the Galra command base all too well. A huge ship, looking like the very symbol of the Galra themselves, but he didn’t remember it quiet like this. There were already ships firing at the base and its fleet. Many of them were smaller fighter ships turned on the Galra, smaller and blocker cargo ships. Either way, this was a messy fire fight. He tensed and barked out orders. “Pidge, Lance, get us to a hangar! Hunk, Allura, tight formation as we go in, then spread on my mark!”

He saw the Green lion shoot forwards on his left, vanishing as Pidge activated the cloaking technology. Lance and the Red Lion shot forwards as well, the lion letting out a roar as her powerful stream of flames shot from her mouth and onto approaching enemy ships. He fired off the Black Lion’s main cannon, Hunk and Allura following suit. They managed to land their blow on a Galra cruise ship, and Keith watched in satisfaction as the ship’s hull resisted for a moment before giving in under the lasers and piercing the hull. The ship exploded as the vacuum of space rushed into the ship.

Keith waited a they approached the fleet, many Galra fighters peeling away from the other fleet and turning their attention to the lions. He tensed, as they came. “Now!” He yelled to Allura and Hunk. He pulled hard on the controls, keeping them back before he twisted one upwards, and the Black Lion responded with a challenging snarl, corkscrewing up and backwards. He vaguely saw Hunk peeling off to the left and Allura shooting to the right.

The flip completed, Keith shoved the controls forwards and he felt the power surging to the booster wings of the Black Lion, shooting him forwards into a nosedive towards the middle of the fleet.

He glanced over as a flashing sign appeared on the control dash. He grinned. “Jawblade!” He yelled. He felt the double sided blade form, and when the Black Lion breached the fleet of fighters, they dove straight into one of the ships, the blade slicing right through.

Keith grinned with amazement, feeling the Black Lion’s presence curl around his mind again as they continued their fight. He approached one of the Galra cruisers and tensed when he saw it charging the ion cannon. He snarled and shoved the controls forwards again.

A small snarl came from Black as she reared a little before shooting forwards, faster than before, and Keith felt their identities in his head slowly beginning to blur into one.

They twisted their wrist with one control, holding the other steady. Following the command, they wrapped around the Galra cruiser in a deadly spiral, the Jawblade slicing through the hull as they went.

They slowed when they completed their round, and the resounding flash from the explosion of the ship made them both grin and give a growling purr in satisfaction.

Keith suddenly felt him return more to himself when Pidge’s voice cut through the space of the cockpit. “Keith, we found a hangar that will give us direct access to the Druid’s labs!” He turned to look at the Green Paladin on his communications and nodded. “Good work! Lance, Pidge, meet me at the hangar. Hunk, Allura, give us cover and then join us as safely as you can-“

“Uh, Keith? Our friends have the same idea!” Keith looked at Lance’s display and tensed. Some of the ships that had been against the Galra were converging on the hangar where Pidge had indicated. “Change of plans! Everyone get there now! Once there, I want the blast doors of the hangar closed and sealed tight!”

“Copy!” Hunk called.

Keith gave covering fire for his team as they gathered in the hangar, his lion telling him which fighters were Galra and which ones were the surprise visitors. He was the last to land. “Hunk!”

The Yellow Lion turned and fired at a main control panel on the far side of the hangar, causing a small explosion and for huge metal doors to slide across the entrance and slam shut. Lance then used the Red Lion and fired the red hot laser at the seams, and the Blue Lion fired the ice beam after the fire, effectively sealing the door. Keith smiled.

“Nice work, guys. That should buy us some time.” He glanced at the fighters as the Lions began to settle into sitting positions. People in grey and orange uniforms were beginning to emerge from the much smaller ships. He frowned down at them. “Allura, any idea-“

“Those are the rebels!” Pidge cried out into the coms suddenly. The Green Lion crouched, opening his jaws and Pidge was running out, Bayard in hand. Keith tensed. “Pidge!” he turned and sprinted from the cockpit, feeling the Black Lion lower as well, opening her jaws. He ran down the ramp, his own Bayard forming the Black Sword. Allura, Lance and hunk were running down their ramps and when their feet touched the ground, the Lions straightened as one and their particle barriers were activated in the wake of so many people.

Pidge was running among the rebels. “Matt? Please, has anyone seen my brother, Matthew Holt-“

Keith opened his mouth to speak when a rebel right to his left suddenly ripped off his helmet, and Keith had to blink a few times, feeling his jaw drop. “ _Katherine Holt, what the hell are you doing out here?!”_ Came the astonished voice of the rebel next to him. _“In space?! In a freaking flying robot green lion thing!?”_ His voice raised an octave with every question as he walked rapidly towards Pidge.

Pidge turned, eyes going wide as she stared at the person who looked almost like he was her twin rather than her older brother. “Matt!” She cried, running to him.

Keith watched in amazement as Pidge tackled Matthew Holt in a tight embrace, the two of them clinging to each other. One in shock, the other in desperate relief. He glanced at the others. Lance had a faint sad smile on his face and Keith knew that he had been thinking of his own family. Hunk looked away to give the two a moment of privacy and Allura exchanged a glance with Keith, slowly smiling in joy herself. ‘

“-out here, this far into space?! Where’s Mom? Please tell me you didn’t run away, Katie!” Matt was saying quickly and desperately, still holding her tightly.

Pidge laughed and pulled away, smiling, still holding onto her brother’s arms. “I’ll explain everything later, I promise. It’s so good to see you, I _knew_ you were alive-“

The entire command center shook and Keith had to brace himself, stumbling and widening his stance. He turned. “Pidge, save the reunion for later! We have to move to the Druids’ labs, _now!_ ”

“What the hell is a pidge?” Matt’s voice said. Keith turned. “Lance, hang in the back! I need you to give covering fire. Hunk, stay in the middle of formation and assist Lance. Pidge, Allura, up front with me!” He called out before running for the door.

He heard the other Paladins come after him, falling easily into formation, Pidge’s excitement buzzing through them. He approached the locking mechanism when he heard a rebel behind them, his voice louder as he approached. “Wait, you need Galra tech to open the-“

Keith ignored him and placed his palm on the indicator. The door opened, and he led the others out, hearing multiple footsteps behind them. The rebels were joining them after all. He vaguely heard Matt’s voice giving orders and glanced back, stopping for a moment. Half the rebel group took off the opposite way down the corridor, Matt leading the second group behind them as he shoved his helmet back on.

Keith grit his teeth, feeling annoyance spark through him. He turned to the rebels, anger making his voice rougher. “Listen, we don’t have time-“

“Keith, please.” Pidge said, grabbing his arm. He glanced at her, and balked a little. He had never seen her look so… young. Her desperation to have her brother with them, to keep him safe, made her eyes big. “Please?” she asked again. Keith hesitated and growled out in frustration before looking at Matt. “You guys better not get in our way, we’re on a time crunch.”

Matt’s voice was serious as it came out from the helmet. “We won’t. I’m not leaving Katie.” He said firmly.

Keith nodded and turned forwards again. He glanced around, remembering when he had snuck aboard the command when they had taken down Zarkon. He took a deep breath, trying to remember if Kolivan had mentioned the labs. He closed his eyes and reached for the Black Lion. “I need you…” he whispered. He felt a resounding growl in his head, and in his minds eye, there was a golden flash.

He turned, eyes opening as he gathered impressions. “Guys, this way!” And he turned to the left, racing down the hall. Allura easily matched his stride and ran with him. “This isn’t right!” She said as they ran. “Where are all the fighters? They can’t all be outside flying.”

“Don’t doubt that!” A female rebel called. “We attacked with a lot of ships, hitting a lot of external vulnerable points. Some of them were already damaged it looked like, but we had a reliable source. They practically poured from the hangars the second we started our attack.”

Keith glanced at Allura. That sounded… way too familiar. They ran on, and Keith stopped them at the fourth corridor. He looked around, focusing. “We… I think we need to go this way, if the Black Lion is correct.” He looked at Allura and Lance. “Is there any way-“ he jumped as the blaster fire began, a group of sentries turning the corner from the sixth corridor. Keith tensed and activated his gauntlet, his shield springing to life. Pidge and Allura did the same beside him as Lance and Hunk began to fire using their Bayards.

It was easy to see who was firing. The smaller discharges of energy, attacking the shoulders, heads and chests with lethal blasts were Lance’s. Every headshot was so accurate that it was scary. Hunk’s larger plasma blasts were aiming from the torso down, ripping them apart and getting the ones further in the back or right in front that Lance missed.

Keith couldn’t help but feel pride for the two of them.

Two rebels suddenly ran past him and he tensed. “Hey!” They dodged the Galra blasts easily, but Hunk had to stop firing. One rebel, a slim figure with four arms, leaped off the wall, throwing little charges. The other one threw four little devices and they crackled to life and created a small particle barrier. The sentries inside suddenly were enveloped in an explosion that the barrier protected the group from and Keith tensed.

He glanced back at the rebels, and they were already pressing forwards. He followed, Voltron easily melting into their ranks. Keith ran next to Matt at the lead. He tensed and suddenly shot his arm out, grabbing the back of Matt’s armor and yanking him back as they reached a crossroads between the corridors. He closed his eyes. “We can go up from here, the labs are right above us.” He looked at Matt. “Let us handle this. The Druids are dangerous.”

Matt glared at him. “I know that. I’ve met them myself too, you know… who are you anyways?”

Keith turned away. This was not the time nor the place for this. He looked at the Paladins. “Rebels, stay behind us. We will go in first. Hunk, I need you to bust open the door, buddy.”

Hunk grinned. “You got it.” He moved to the control panel.

Matt looked at Keith with suspicion in his eyes. “Why don’t you just open the door for us, Galra?” he growled. “We saw how you did it to the other door in the hangar.”

Keith tensed, feeling his blood turn to ice. Pidge was instantly at his side. “Matt, Keith is one of us. He’s a Paladin, our _leader_. He’s not one of the evil Galra, he’s a Blade of Marmora.”

Matt looked at her, his brows furrowing before he shook his head. “Katie, what in the world does any of that even mean? What you said right now? Pure gibberish.” He said, waving one hand over his head. “What are paladins? What the heck is this Blade of Mammalia are you-“

“ _Marmora_.” Keith snapped fiercely, going to the door and readying his shield.

Hunk glanced at him as the Paladins lined up, ready to burst in. “Good thing you didn’t open this, Keith; it wouldn’t have done anything.” He informed quietly. “This thing is designed for the Druids only… I think. Still not fluent in Galra code.”

Keith nodded. “That’s okay.” He glanced at Allura. “If she’s in there…” he said with a gentle voice.

Allura didn’t look at him, eyes trained on the door. “I know, Keith.”

Keith nodded. He gazed ahead as well, shifting a little so he was protecting Lance as the sharpshooter readied his Bayard. Hunk nodded. “Here we go!” A small puff of smoke came from the control panel, and the doors began to spark with purple electricity. Suddenly, they blew open and the Paladins dove in as one through the smoke… only to find it empty.

No _._

Everyone looked shocked, eyes wide and looking around. These were the labs, Keith was certain. There was a twisted anger to the machines, and the whole room was bathed in a scarlet glow from the combination of the purple lights overhead and the yellow quintessence containers lining the walls. But no one was there.

_No._

Keith looked around desperately. They couldn’t have come all this way for nothing. The thought of Kuron in the cryopod, dying painfully and slowly as his own body gave up on him sent a violent spark of fear down his spine. He shook his head quickly, jarring himself a little before he looked at Pidge.

She nodded and went to one of the computers without him having to say a word.

Matt followed her. “Katie, what is going on here?” He asked her quietly.

“We’re here to save a friend of ours, Matt. Look, I promise, I will explain more later, but right now, I have to concentrate on this.” She looked at him, smiling weakly. “By the way, I have your glasses back on our ship.”

Matt squawked. “You have my glasses on your green lion ship?!”

Keith stepped up. “Not a green ship. It’s the Green Lion of Voltron.” He said. Matt turned to look at him, frowning. Keith heard murmurs from the rebels and one of them spoke. “You cannot be…”

Keith and Allura turned to look at the rebels, some of them with confusion etched onto their faces while the one who has spoken – a smaller being with eyes on the sides of his head – looked amazed. “I heard stories of Voltron. I just assumed…”

Keith smiled and glanced at Allura as she grinned and stepped forwards. “We are not a story. Voltron has returned, and once again, it will defend the universe.”

Murmured went through the rebels again and Matt spoke sharply. “We’ll discuss this in greater detail later. Right now, we have a time table of our own, Platins-“

“Paladins.” Pidge corrected as she typed furiously into the systems.

“Paladins.” Matter said. “Thank you, Katie. But as I was saying, we have a time table of our own. We have plans to cripple this station and gain intelligence on captive camp whereabouts.”

Keith frowned at him. “We are moving as fast as we can ourselves. _You_ are the ones getting in _our_ way.” He snapped.

Lance spoke up. “Guys, I’m getting massive readings from outside the command. Looks like Galra cruisers are incoming. We have about four minutes until they overrun the rest of the rebel fleet, and turn their attention on _us_.” He said quickly.

Keith grit his teeth. No… they could not leave without Shiro’s DNA. “Pidge.” He said, his voice hinting at his desperation.

“I got it!” Pidge said almost instantly, brightening. She pressed a button and a small container came from within the console. White and glowing faintly with purple on either end, the cylinder stayed there a moment.

Keith stared at it for a moment. Inside of that container was everything that they had come for, and everything that Keith was still searching for all at once. He suddenly had doubts. What if Kuron couldn’t be cured with the DNA? What if Keith could use it to find Shiro… and he blew his chance. Shoo himself and went to her side, taking the canister gingerly. “Nice work.” He said, forcing a weak smile to Pidge.

She grinned right back at him. “Let’s go do some science and save our boy.” She agreed, reactivating her Bayard.

Keith touched her shoulder, smiling. “You got it.” He attached the canister to his belt, looking back. “Let’s get back to the lions before those ships get here! Allura, you lead!” He said. The Pink Paladin nodded and ran ahead, the other Paladins following.

“What is happening right now!” Matt yelled, running after them.

“Matt, the plan!” One of the rebels called.

“You do what you need to do, I’m not leaving Katie!” He yelled.

Keith glanced at Matt. “You ride with Pidge in the Green Lion!” He said. “We’ll give your men some support so they can get out of here, but then we’re leaving!” He warned.

Matt frowned and brought his wrist to his face. “All units! Time table moved up! Plant the charges that you can and get out in t minus two doboshes!” Keith ran harder, feeling the Black Lion growing uneasy. He led them back easily, noting that the others seemed to be going the same way without much prompting from him. Their own lions must be guiding them back.

Finally reaching the hangar, Keith tried not to be bothered by the fact that the rebel forces coming back were not as many as they had been when they first landed. He swallowed thickly and ran to Black, the particle barrier around the great lion lowering as the ramp opened for him. He sprinted inside, the cockpit glowing into a brilliant purple light. Quickly sitting, Keith glanced outside, seeing the others responding as the lions getting to their feet as well. “We won’t form Voltron just yet. We won’t give them any sort of energy signature or any sort of reason to send out the remainder of their forces. Remember, give the rebels cover when you can, and when everyone is in the clear, we get back to the castle.”

“What the heck is Voltron!”

“ _Matt!”_ Pidge yelled at her brother.

Keith turned. “Lance!”

The Red Lion’s jaw dropped and the fire shot at the doors, white hot and stronger than before. A hole quickly was blasted through the doors.

“Go!” Keith dove through first, the bulk of the Black Lion widening the hole for everyone. With a defiant roar, Black began to fire with Keith on enemy ships, swinging straight up the middle of their forces.

Hunk called. “Keith, there is a small fighter below you that needs help!”

Keith looked at his scanners and saw an impossibly fast ship weaving among the fighter fleet, but it had a bit of a following. Six Galra fighter ships were right on its tail, firing. Keith grit his teeth. “I see ‘im!” He dove after the fighter, the weight of the DNA container heavy at his waist.

He vaguely heard Pidge and Matt arguing over the coms, but he tuned them out, twisting and following the group of fighters. He tensed when he saw the rebel’s ship get hit and the wing begin to spark and smoke. “Form Jawblade!”

The blade formed, and Keith felt that familiar rush of speed coming from his lion. The presence in him mind was there, and it was familiar and strong and right. As one, they both moved the controls, and they sped up, destroying the Galra fighters. As one, they circled back to the fighter and then approached, catching it in their jaws.

The fighter craft opened, and they felt the pilot inside climb into the Black Lion. Quickly, they scanned over the person, only looking for intent. It was all Keith could focus on right now as they let go of the now useless aircraft, and began to dodge a new squadron. They were split as the person was welcomed into the Black Lion.

He vaguely was aware of the person walking to his side, hand coming up to hold the back of his chair, the other bracing them on the over hang of the cockpit.

Keith couldn't care about that right now. He flew on. He could feel the ticks slipping by, the weight of the container at his side growing heavier and heavier.

 _Kuron, Kuron, Kuron_.

He tensed when Lance appeared in the coms next to him, face worried. “Keith, we gotta get out of here! The Galra reinforcements are coming out of their hyper jumps!”

Pidge and Matt appeared from the Green Lion next to Lance’s profile. “We can’t!” Matt said. “Not all rebel ships are safe yet! You can’t just abandon them!”

Allura’s appeared, and then Hunk’s (because of course, fray Keith’s nerves a little more!). The Princess spoke quickly. “Matt, the stragglers can land at the castle, but they must leave now if they have any chances of surviving this battle!”

“Keith, what should we do?” Hunk asked, clearly at his limit. Pidge yelped and had to do something with the Green Lion that broke her focus.

Keith looked at the others and then looked ahead. “Get in formation! It’s time to form Voltron!”

_“What the heck is Voltron?!”_

~*~

Keith gave Coran the container when they all converged on the bridge. He was fighting the pure anger he felt boiling in his stomach; the rebels hadn’t gotten the message and they had been forced to leave a few ships behind. But they couldn’t have stayed. Lotor’s own ship had arrived and Keith knew that the team was not ready to face him, even with Voltron on their side. Allura had also reminded him that they had people to evacuate, giving Keith no option but to have them board and for Allura to get them to make the necessary jump.

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Matt and a few other rebels were still on their way, with them dropping off their wounded at the infirmary first. Keith had insisted the pilot he had picked up to go with them, noticing that he was favoring his right hand. He had stormed off without waiting to see if the rebel had listened to him. Now at the bridge, he was able to control his anger, staring at the white cylinder in Coran’s hands.

Keith looked at Coran, face worried. “How is he?” he murmured.

Coran smiled. “He’s hanging in there. With this, Pidge and I should be able to put him back together again, yes?”

Keith smiled weakly, taking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm. “That’s the hope, yeah.”

Coran gave him an approving nod, and left the bridge to head towards the cryopods to begin his work. Keith took a deep breath, feeling like any hope and certainty he once held was wavering as exhaustion from the day’s events began to catch up with him.

Allura put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling gently. “He’ll be okay, Keith. We got the DNA. We put an end to everything that Haggar and her Druids were trying to do.”

Keith looked down. Why did this victory feel hollow then?

He turned as the doors to the bridge hissed open, revealing the others. Having been around Pidge for such a long time, Keith knew her angry face. Matt’s was far worse with how his time in space had treated him.

Matt stormed over, glaring at Keith. “You! You left them behind!” He yelled. “You had a gigantic advanced alien _robot of death_ on your side, and you left people behind! Retreated! Fled! Like a coward!”

Pidge flinched and went after her brother, touching his arm. “Matt-“

Keith tensed, ignoring Pidge and he faced Matt head on, his own glare coming to a front as his anger boiled over. “A coward?! If your people had listened sooner instead of _getting in the way_ and trying to play hero, then none of this would have happened!”

“We had everything under control with that attack on Command! Your presence is what triggered them to call in reinforcements, what triggered them to call Prince Lotor!” Matt yelled right back.

Keith snarled. “Our- we had a mission! We have someone here, on this ship, who is _dying_ , Matt! Someone that all of us care about, someone who has suffered worse at the hands of the Galra than you _ever_ did!” Matt bristled at Keith’s words, and Pidge looked dismayed, but Keith kept going. “We owed it to him to get that DNA, to save him!”

Matt opened his mouth to protest but then his anger on his face melted to disgruntled confusion. “DNA? Why… why would the Galra have DNA?”

Keith glared. “I don’t have to tell you anything. Being Pidge’s brother aside, you haven’t exactly given us any reason to trust you, and-“

“ _Keith_.”

Keith's shoulders tensed, back going rigid, eyes going wide, and his blood instantly ran cold. He felt as if the entire world had been rocked to his core. A lightning bolt had been sent through his brain. No. No it couldn’t be. He was in a cryopod.

Keith slowly turned back to the others, heart hammering in his chest.

No. No, it had to be a trick, a mistake.

But there was no mistaking what he was looking at.

The scar across the bridge of his nose. The white shock of hair. His skin was paler, there were bags under his eyes, dirt and sweat clung to his skin, and he probably stank but…

It all clicked into place.  

The fancy flying in that impossibly fast alien fighter ship.

_Keith sent him to the infirmary for favoring his right hand._

Takashi Shirogane smiled right at Keith, a helmet tucked under his arm with ease, eyes tired and calm and _here_. “Keith, I think we can trust Matt. I owe him a lot, after all.” He murmured.

Keith turned to face Shiro properly, eyes wide. Vaguely, he was aware of the other members of Team Voltron staring in amazement, everyone unsure of how to respond to this.

Keith dropped his helmet.

Keith went from standing still to just pushing with his legs and running for Shiro, even though he was less than thirty feet away. His chest was _aching, his throat was tight, his vision had blurred, but Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, was there. Was here_.

Keith barely registered the fact that Shiro had moved towards him as well until they collided, colliding too soon, coming together, finally, finally, finally. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly, a strong body curling around him as Shiro clung to him. Keith’s own arms instantly wrapped around Shiro tightly, his face buried into Shiro’s shoulder. He was warm, he smelled like soot and fire and warmth and sweat and something Keith really didn’t want to think about and he smelled like a thunderstorm and he was _here_.

Keith was aware of the warm wetness sliding down his cheeks as he cried into his shoulder, sobbing and not caring who saw him doing just that. “Shiro!”

Shiro was crying too, his own voice wet and shaking. “Keith, oh, Keith, shh, please, don’t cry-“ He was holding him tighter, one hand tangling in Keith’s dark hair and Keith didn’t care when his fingers caught on tangles. He didn’t care when Shiro squeezed a breath out of him, hugging him so tightly.

Keith cried on, relief and joy spilling from him uncontrollably, fingers clutching at foreign armor. “You idiot!” He felt one hand form a fist against the hard shell protecting him and he banged against it weakly, hating himself for his state right now _in front of everyone_. “You have to stop vanishing! I can’t take it, Shiro, you got to stop-“ he had to inhale as they peeled themselves off of each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

Shiro looked so tired, and relieved and smiling faintly, weakly, tears making his eyes glitter. He kept on hand around Keith’s waist, the other going to the back of his head, Keith keeping one hand on his shoulder, the other clutching at his human arm. He suddenly yelled at him, despite the tears streaming from his own eyes.

“ _You idiot, stop leaving!”_

Shiro blinked and had the nerve to start laughing, his smile – _his beautiful smile_ – splitting his face as his cheeks colored a little. “I didn’t mean to this time, I swear!”

Keith snarled, struggling to cling to his anger, feeling his own cheeks warm, flushing a deeper shade than Shiro’s. “Don’t _laugh_ at me-!“ and suddenly his eyes were wide and oh.

Shiro’s lips were on his.

Shiro was kissing him.

 _Shiro was kissing Keith_.

The space around them vanished into white noise as Shiro kissed Keith. The Red Paladin’s heartbeat fast in his chest, blood pounding in his ears. He registered Shiro moving against him, about to pull away from the kiss when Keith realized what was wrong. He closed his eyes and his arms slid around Shiro’s shoulders as Keith yanked him back, as Keith kissed him back. He was vaguely aware of people yelling – _maybe Pidge or Hunk? –_ but he couldn’t care. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shiro as Shiro kissed him, like he was afraid that _Keith_ would be the one to disappear.

Keith wasn’t sure who pulled away first, but they were suddenly both laughing, still holding onto each other and laughing. Suddenly a weight slammed into them as Lance hugged them both tightly, unable to hold back his own joy anymore, and for the moment, Keith didn’t care. He was too happy to care.

Shiro laughed and he put his arm around Lance, and they all yelped and stumbled when Hunk crashed into them from behind, hugging them and then Pidge wiggled her way in, wrapping her arms around Shiro’s waist, unbalancing them with how much she pushed up into them but it was Allura’s tackle of the entire group that sent them sprawling to the floor, laughing like the bunch of idiots that they were. The entire time, Keith laughed right along with them, using his free hand to wipe his eyes, vaguely aware of how his other hand was still wrapped around Shiro and how Shiro still had a warm hand around him.

~*~

Keith was all alone with nothing but his sore muscles, his thoughts and the blankets around him, on the observation deck. Floating with the stars, free from having to run just for once. For now, he was certain that he was alone, and for once… he didn’t exactly mind. He had, on a strange impulse (maybe he was sore from the fight of the day, maybe he was overwhelmed and just wanted to be comfortable, he would never reveal the secret), he hd grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets, creating a small nest like fort thing in the observation room. He had dragged his tablet in, reading up one some of Allura’s recommended literature from Altea, and he just… felt comfortable and warm.

He felt lighter reading the Altean script this time around, like he knew there was nothing needing him right at the moment. He trusted his team, he knew his family. They didn’t need him eveyr single moment, and right now… right now, he felt… satisfied. He smiled to himself when he felt Black fill his head, surrounding him. He put his tablet down, hugging his pillow to him, welcoming the presence within him.

Satisfaction crooned from the Black Lion, almost smugly. She was pleased that he had finally let her in.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He whispered out loud.

The Lion purred within his head. Possessiveness and pride for Keith filtered between them and he chuckled weakly. “I know.” He whispered. “Thank you, Black… I’m not sure if I have said that to you, yet. You were right.” He said, closing his eyes and feeling more sure of himself than he had felt in a very long time. He felt the presence retreat once more, the Black Lion purring, contentment swirling still between them.

He smiled softly, opening his eyes halfway. He remembered how scared he had been when the Black Lion had chosen him. How afraid he was of losing Shiro, of meaning that the activation of the purple lights around him might mean he was truly gone, that it all meant he had to let go. He was so relieved…

He blinked, hearing the doors open behind him with a soft hiss. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his heartbeat pick up when he saw that it was Shiro who was walking over. Keith smiled softly at him as Shiro took a seat in the blankets beside him. The smiles exchange dbetween them were warm.

Keith, half joking, half serious, touched his flesh shoulder and said. “It’s good to have you back.”

Recognition and amusement flashed in Shiro’s eyes and he covered Keith’s hand with his metal one. “It’s good to be back.” He finished softly.

Keith gave him a smile before he had to look away. He remembered the kiss and felt his cheeks warm. He touched his lips and glanced at Shiro. Shiro was leaning back onto his hands, staring out at the stars. He had to know.

Shiro beat him to it. He always seemed to, somehow. “When the Black Lion teleported me away, I remember thinking one thing. How could I possibly stand to be away from you again? I thought of you. The Lion sent me away either way…” he murmured softly. Keith blinked, surprised. “Maybe it knew that I finished what I needed to do. Maybe it couldn’t take having two Paladins fighting anymore and therefore just… wiped the slate clean.”

Keith felt guilt crawl through him. “I didn’t think to ask…” he murmured softly.

Shiro shrugged and smiled. “I knew it would be you.”

Keith looked down. “Because of how you wanted me to be your successor? Is that… is that why the Black Lion chose me?”

Shiro chuckled. “Hardly. Honestly, I think it chose you from the beginning. In fact, I think that’s what has been happening since the beginning, Keith.”

Keith looked at him, confused again. “Huh?”

Shiro smiled. “I’m sure you’ve felt it by now, Keith. The connection that the lion has with all of the others, the strands of four branching apart into one.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah… but I’ve always felt it when I was with the Red Lion. It was just fainter, since I wasn’t the leader.” That had to be it.

“No one else felt that connection, Keith. Think back, you sensed the Blue Lion before Lance ever did. You piloted the Red Lion. You used the Black Lion to save me. Red’s protective instincts for you? No other lion did so much for their Paladin.”

Keith chuckled, ducking his head shyly. “Only because no one else was quiet as reckless.”

“…Okay, I’ll give you that.” Shiro said, clearly holding back laughter. Keith smiled, feeling himself blush and he shoved at Shiro’s side, making the older man laugh, shoving Keith back gently with his hand, making Keith smile himself as he fell back onto his elbows, feeling giddy. He felt like a little kid. He felt like he did when he had Shiro to himself in the Garrison.

“I get it, I get it.” Keith said. “I’m special, Lance has another thing to hang over my head, I’m weirder than I ever thought-“ he froze when Shiro suddenly swung one hand over him, bracing his bulky frame over Keith with a practiced grace. Like Shiro had thought about this before. His eyes were wide, he could feel his cheeks darken as Shiro stared down at him, eyes serious and a faint pink over his own cheeks.

“Keith… you _are_ special. That… not exactly the segue I was looking for, but… I…” he bit his lips, looking down from Keith’s eyes for a moment before staring at him again. “When I kissed you, I’ve… Keith, I wanted to do that for a long time, okay? I’ve just… I’ve been so stupid, I have no other excuse. I wish I could explain it better, Keith. I really wish I could, but we both know that..."

Keith could barely hear Shiro anymore, mind racing and heart pounding. This had to be a dream. It had to be. 

Shiro looked at him. "Keith?"

Keith couldn't think of words. He wasn't a man of words anyways, he was a man of action. Circumstances, actions and selfishness. He gently brought one hand to the back of Shiro's head and pulled him down, kissing him softly. 

Shiro relaxed into the kiss, one hand coming up to delicately hold Keith's cheek as they kissed. 

Keith knew that this wasn't the end of their talk. It wasn't even the end of this journey that he had been put onto; that  _they_ had been put onto. He knew that afterwards, when they would lay on their sides, facing each other and whispering long into the night, that not everything would be done. He knew that when the others found them in the morning, Keith's back pressed up to Shiro's warm chest with the older man's arm curled around him, that it still wouldn't be over. 

But for one moment, Keith let himself be selfish. 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 11/30/17: Guys... not gonna lie, I'm not sure if I should continue? Like, I love this series, but... I dunno. I did end things on a good note here? Come chat on my [tumblr](https://tteotl1718.tumblr.com), let me know what you think!  
> One thing I am sure of is that I have two huge projects coming for you guys in 2018, but I would also like to start doing requests? Follow my [tumblr](https://tteotl1718.tumblr.com) for more details about that later this month if you would like to request a one shot from me!


End file.
